justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Kill This Love
|gc = Classic / / / Extreme Version |lc = Classic |pictos = 115 (Classic) 179 (Extreme Version) |alt = Extreme Version |kcal = |dura = 3:09 |nowc = KillThisLove KillThisLoveALT (Extreme Version) |audio = |choreo = Classic Mehdi Kerkouchehttps://www.instagram.com/p/Bzo95Wwoec9/ |perf = Classic Grace Bolebe (P1) Céline Baron (P2) Sarah Magassa (P3) Laure Dary (P4) }}"Kill This Love" by is featured on Just Dance 2020} . Appearance of the Dancers Classic The routine is performed by an all-women dance crew. Their outfits are inspired by military uniforms. P1 P1 is a woman with long purple hair done in a braid. She wears an aqua blue police cap, a pair of dark purple sunglasses, an aqua blue short-sleeved romper with a black corset, a long black glove on her right hand, two gold leg garters, and a pair of black ankle boots with blue socks. P2 P2 is a woman with short red hair. She wears an aqua blue police cap, a pair of dark purple sunglasses, a pair of gold epaulettes, an aqua blue tube top connected to black leather straps, aqua blue shorts connected to the same straps, a black garter, and a pair of black ankle boots with gold chains. P3 P3 is a woman with mid-length pink hair done in a sideways ponytail. She wears an aqua blue police cap, a pair of dark purple sunglasses, a dark purple sleeveless leotard, an aqua blue one-sleeve dress wrapped by a black leather belt, and a pair of black knee-high boots with gold chains. P4 P4 is a woman with short green hair. She wears an aqua blue police cap, dark purple sunglasses, an aqua blue long-sleeved leotard with gold straps, and a pair of black knee-high boots with gold banners. Extreme Version Background Classic The routine takes place at a military base on a red desert, one that resembles the surface of Mars. There are various satellite dishes that are being moved by giant tanks and observatory bases in the desert which go under and rise during some parts of the song. During the verses, a large tank passes by that has clones of the dancers in a purple and pink tint, and in the second verse the clone of dancers now each waving a blue flag. More of these clones are present at the chorus. During the chorus, the satellite in the middle develops a golden oriental pattern which goes with the songs beat which shoots red circular signals. Additionally during the verses, bright yellow comets are seen in the red sky background. During the bridge, the scene behind turns blue with the comets from the verse reappear, two giant tanks pass by with the clones with one doing a salute pose, and the other waving a blue flag. Extreme Version Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves in the Classic routine: Gold Move 1: Salute. Gold Moves 2 and 3: Quickly move your arms upward slightly with your right and further, as if you were shooting a gun. Killthislove gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Killthislove gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Killthislove gm 2.png|Gold Moves 2 and 3 Killthislove gm 2.gif|Gold Moves 2 and 3 in-game Extreme Version There are 2 Gold Moves in the Extreme routine: Gold Move 1: Strike your hand towards the right. Gold Move 2: Spin and jump with both of your arms up. Killthislovealt unknown gm 1 lq.png|Gold Move 1 Killthislovealt unknown gm 2 lq.png|Gold Move 2 Trivia General *''Kill This Love'' is the second BLACKPINK song in the series. **It is also the ninth Korean song in the main series. *" " and "making" (from "We’re all making love") are censored. **"Eoreo" is not censored in the E3 build and "making" is not censored in the GameXP build. Classic *The routine uses moves from the official choreography of the song. *The teaser is inspired from certain aspects of the music video for the song. *In the Songlist Part 1 video, the routine uses an early version: the background is less detailed and the coaches have teal outlines instead of yellow outlines and they are thinner. **The early version was used in the GameXP Beta build. ***More changes have been applied to the background in the Gamescom version of the game.https://youtu.be/DFBr_xLF9lMhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PFmSmoz8JlU *In the E3 preview, for the pictogram for Gold Move 1, the transparent parts of the arms use their respective default pictogram colors. **This mistake was fixed in the Gamescom demo of .https://youtu.be/DFBr_xLF9lM *P1 is seen in the teaser for FANCY.https://www.instagram.com/p/B3XPaa4jDUP/ Extreme Version *The extreme routine s coach appears in the Celebration trailer. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kzx5BdEgzxk Gallery Game Files KTL.png|''Kill This Love'' Killthislovealt cover generic.jpg|''Kill This Love'' (Extreme Version) KillThisLove 1298.png|P1 s avatar KillThisLove 1299.png|P2 s avatar KillThisLove 1300.png|P3 s avatar KillThisLove 1301.png|P4 s avatar KTLAlt ava.png|Avatar (Extreme Version) Promotional Images killthislove promo gameplay.png|Promotional gameplay killthislove teaser instagram 1.png|Instagram teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BydGa9sDD2s/ killthislove teaser twitter.png|Twitter teaserhttps://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1137388822700933120 Killthislove teaser instagram 2.gif|Gameplay teaser (Instagram) Killthislove twitter teaser 2.gif|Gameplay teaser (Twitter)https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1139563149571440640 killthislove amazon promo.jpg|Promotional picture on Amazon 6011bf2a-a7c9-45fb-8b8a-276ec08dd8fe. CR0,1,970,300 PT0 SX970 V1 .jpg|P1 in another promotional picture on Amazon, along with High Hopes 1570643805059.jpg|The square in a promotional image from Amazon Behind the Scenes Just Dance 2020 Creative Spotlight FANCY, I Am The Best, & Kill This Love Ubisoft -US- 1-23 screenshot.png|Behind the scenes Beta Elements Killthislove jd2020 beta gameplay.png|Beta version Killthislove jd2020 beta coachmenu.JPG|Beta coach selection screen Others Killthislove thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK - Classic) Killthislovealt thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK - Extreme Version) Killthislove thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US - Classic) Killthislovealt thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US - Extreme Version) Galaxy_jd2020_teaser.jpeg|P1 s appearance on FANCY s teaser (Instagram) Galaxy jd2020 twitter teaser.jpg|P1 s appearance on FANCY s teaser (Twitter) Videos Official Music Video BLACKPINK - 'Kill This Love' M V Teasers Kill This Love - Gameplay Teaser (US) Kill This Love - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Kill This Love (Extreme Version) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Kill This Love (Extreme Version) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Kill This Love - Just Dance 2020 'Extreme Version' Kill This Love - Extreme Version Beta Elements Just Dance 2020-Kill This Love-Full Gameplay(E3)|Beta Background (Classic, E3 build) Behind The Scenes Just Dance 2020 Creative Spotlight FANCY, I Am The Best, & Kill This Love Ubisoft US-1 MAKING OF - KPOP SONGS JUST DANCE 2020 OFFICIAL References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Korean Songs Category:EDM Songs Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Rock Songs Category:Songs by BLACKPINK Category:Dance Crews Category:All Female Dance Crews Category:Hard Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2020 Category:Clean versions Category:Grace Bolebe Category:Céline Baron Category:Sarah Magassa Category:Laure Dary Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2020 Category:Extreme Songs Category:Songs with Extreme Routines Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs from Demo Versions